I've Become Obsessed
by cartoonnetworknerdchick
Summary: "You are heartless and cruel and I cannot stand you…" I wonder if she knows. "I wonder if she knows I only think of her, breathe her, obsess over her. I obsess over her like a madman the thoughts never ceasing, like my mind has begun a soft hum of Elsa. Now it has become a loud deafening chant, boring deep into my once intact mind." (post movie Hans in prison, Hans POV)


The woman who had been spared from my sword stood over me, mocking me with just her stare.

So as I sat on my knees, my arms restrained behind my back, I lifted my head to challenge her.

And the sight that greeted my eyes was familiar and I had to actually put effort into keeping a straight expression, but I broke out in a grin.

The wicked blonde with a flick of her wrist rid of the guards, who watched us with intensity.

In the darkness of this large cell the cursed woman held the lone source of light; her hands were shaking causing the candle light to shake. My vision was limited these days while I've been imprisoned here. But I have collected some knowledge about my were a bouts from whispers and hushed gossip between the men guarding me.

Currently I have been contained in a sphere like cell, the walls extending at least twenty feet or more. I am chained to the filthy concrete floor and do not have enough chain to stand, so I'm forced to lie here and wait to die. Every wall that encases me is at yards away, and I am only allowed to move due to sanitary reasons.

And to think I can smirk to this woman, who has given me the worst possible conditions.

"Prince Hans."

I fight the need to sneer and spat on her sparkling shoes, and turn my head to the side to peer at this witch.

_I hate when I have to look at her._

I don't enjoy seeing her mind boring beauty, it pierces my sanity.

Although her image has been burned and scratched into my memory.

She is too much.

Her pale skin has its own personal glow like a damn star. The shine and gleam of her snow white locks is embedded in my mind and I can't force it out. Even when some of the hairs are out of place the Ice witch personifies perfection. Her body built of lethal curves and dips, terrain of a succubus ready to drag me deeper into hell.

But the worst feature that is included in her super natural appearance and sanity killing allure is her eyes.

The glimmer that resides in those orbs of chilled blue has a diversity of emotions. And I cannot get enough of it, even though it sickens me to say this. Framed by thick lashes she glares at me with hatred and anger and it fuels me.

Other times her eyes are blank and glazed over and I almost beg for some sort of expression because the emptiness terrifies me inside. My existence seems to depend on which glimmer her eyes deliver, because her emotions decide my fate.

"Elsa."

I smirk to my captor and she glowers down at me, as if I am not worthy of her anger.

"It's Queen Elsa to you."

Her bell like voice hisses and she spats to me. The pretty face contorting in anger, as she suddenly clutches my face within her ice cold hands.

But I am not at all discouraged, she has done this before when her anger boils and she can no longer keep up her royal façade. My cheeks are squished in her grasp as nails dig into the flesh, and she hunches over me.

I am entranced.

As she spits and cursed at me, I simply grin, our lips inches from the others.

_Oh, she's so close although she hates me inside._

My teeth are cutting the inside of my mouth and I have begun to struggle to keep composure as ice snakes its way into my veins, hurting just the way I like it. The way she grips my face in her grasp is possessive, controlling and harsh and I know I will dream of this tonight.

Dream of _her,_ just like I do every night.

I watch silently her as she expels her distaste in me and admire the curve of her jaw, imagining how it would feel to run my gloved hand across the exposed skin.

"You are heartless and cruel and I cannot stand you…"

I wonder if she knows.

Knows I only think of her, breathe her, obsess over her.

I obsess over her like a madman the thoughts never ceasing, like my mind has begun a soft hum of _Elsa_. Now it has become a loud deafening chant, boring deep into my once intact mind.

My cheeks are numb now from the frost in her blood, but I am not bothered it reminds me I'm still alive. Alive and breathing, not just floating in the memory and yearn for her return.

"I don't know why I haven't had you executed or let Anna deal with you…"

Ah Anna, her face a distant fuzzy image of naïve smiles and desperate tears. The younger girl's soft innocent features a blur to me. Whilst her older sister image is clear as glass, intense and almost physically painful though I seem to be thriving off of it. Yet I do not feel nostalgic…

I try to remember the times where I towered Elsa, instead of the situation I survive in now.

Suddenly my lips brush against the Ice Queen's.

Unable to hold the gasp that escapes my lips she rushes back realizing what she has done.

And then the firm lips are back, demanding and burning with a forbidden desire. It is the sensation I have only imagined, the coldness seeping into my lungs as her lips are rough and sloppy. To my best ability I push my lips back on hers, reveling in the sick pleasure.

She's biting and it causes blood to enter my tongue, the metallic taste only spiking my desire for her.

Longer, deeper, more passion I beg for it.

Some type of feeling in this empty cell for a broken man. I know this physical memory will become my new obsession as I lust for the touch again.

Night after night I will think of this and hate myself for wanting more.

The absence of her lips makes me whimper out in disappointed pain.

The Ice Queen regains her breath and composure, wiping blood from her chin as she stands.

Quickly, guilty and free Elsa orders guards to return and open the wooden door.

The dark feeling of possession, lust and dependency pours into me and I lay my head on the cold concrete where she resided moments before. The door slams closed after her and I release a cry for freedom and light in this now pitch black prison.

_You hate her Hans._

_You hate what she's done to you._

_You hate he-_

_You are obsessed with her it's not healthy._

_You love her._

_No._

_You love her._

_No._

_You love her._

_No._

_I'm obsessed._

_No._

…_I love her._


End file.
